Mou Ichido! One More Time!
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: After the Dressrosa Arc, Kinemon's group were sent by Hearts Pirates to their island. Luffy promised that they'll come to their island one day. Now they've reached an island where their beloved ones will be revived back to life once they step onto the land! But that's not it! Fights are awaiting them and almost all of their past enemies are coming back! PS: Wait, ... CP what?


**ACA: Spread the love for ASL! Anyways, -**  
**LUFFY: Why are you here?**  
**ACA: ... To whom are you talking to?**  
**LUFFY: You of course.** **  
ACA: Me?**  
**LUFFY: No, no. Not you. You.**  
**ACA: Screw you.**  
**LUFFY: Why do you hate You!?**  
**ACA: Hey guys, I don't think this will be over so on to the story!**  
**LUFFY: HEY YOU!?**  
**ACA: SHUT THE HECK UP!**  
**LUFFY: YOU!?**

**The author cuts the dialogue and here we are skipping up until the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. ONE PIECE BELONGS TO ODA-SENSEI AND PIRATE KING GOL D. ROGER AND TO BE OWNED BY MONKEY D. LUFFY. OR NAMI. OR MAYBE MAKINO.**

* * *

It's been two years.

Really?

Yes. Two freaking long and refreshing years.

In those years, our favourite Straw Hat pirates are training. Training themselves to become stronger. For the New World. For each other. For their captain.

And now, they've become stronger. So strong that even a hundred thousand of enemies can't bear their strength.

Yes. It's true.

However, can they win against their former enemies once again? It's not just them who've gotten stronger. To name a few who've really gotten stronger than before, over the past two years;

Arlong.

Wapol.

Crocodile.

Enel.

And of course, Rob Lucci.

How can they possibly fight with them again?

Those fears which are long forgotten and left will surely come back. And that is what's going to happen to our favourite pirate crew, Straw Hat Pirates.

* * *

Typically, no normal nor peaceful day is possible on the deck of Thousand Sunny. Of course, for a moment, Nami thought it was truly a miracle with no Luffy making noises along with the other idiots. She even finished her map peacefully!

But... It seemed so quiet. So, the navigator tied her hair into a ponytail, letting go some of her orange hair free and headed to the deck. "Something's not right," she muttered as she leaned onto the railing.

There, on the deck, Usopp and Franky are playing cards, along with Brook and Chopper. Zoro is polishing his beloved swords near the railing and Sanji chatting with Robin about something.

Raising an eyebrow, she wondered where their captain was. "Maybe at Sunny's head," she shrugged.

Before she went back into her room, she thought for a few seconds. She then smiled before closing the door and headed to the seat beside their beautiful archaeologist.

"Hi, Nami-swan~!" greeted their - handsome - cook without his swoons. He just grinned normally with his eye turning into heart. The navigator chuckled at his behaviour. She sat down next to Robin who greeted her with her fair smile - as usual.

Everything was fine. Normal - well, in their terms of course.

But then again, ...

"NAMI!" shrieked a childish voice coming from the front of the ship. The called person sighed at this. Everyone on the grassy deck sighed, except for two person.

Everyone rushed to the main deck and were astonished seeing their captain's condition.

Luffy. He stood there near the stairs to his seat. His eyes were shadowed by the brim of his straw hat. And he looked,... Creepy. Really creepy.

Chopper gulped seeing his captain's weird behaviour. The reindeer 'hid' behind Usopp's leg.

"What is it, L-Luffy?" Nami asked, frowning in worry instead of anger and annoyance.

The whole crew waited for their captain's reaction.

The raven looked up at his first mate which made the swordsman shiver of all sudden. Zoro unexpectedly sweated cold. He stared at his captain's cold eyes with a scared look. The blond cook stared at his rival in worry, so did the others.

"Everyone... ," when Luffy called them with a serious voice, they jumped out of surprise. This is sooo unnormal. Their captain never stopped staring at their swordsman.

Then, the young captain curved a huge grin on his face. It still looked creepy though - cause his eyes were still shadowed under the brim of his hat.

Everyone could feel their spine shivering.

"Stay calm, y'all," Zoro sighed while slapping his forehead. Nami raised an eyebrow at this.

"What is it?" Robin finally asked as she couldn't find out the reason to why their swordsman was scared at their captain.

Zoro shot them a similar creepy look. Similar to their captain.

"We smell fight," the two grinned creepily.

Starting from Nami and Usopp, the whole crew sweatdropped.

"But why the heck are you looking so scared, marimo?" Sanji asked, clearly annoyed by his behaviour. Zoro chuckled at it. "It's not something to laugh at!?" Sanji snapped back as the green-haired man wasn't acting serious at all.

"You've planned it, didn't you?" Franky asked while folding his arms. He stood behind Robin who was chuckling, thinking all of it was quite funny - and how stupid they were that they fall into the crew's two most stupid mates' trick.

"Yep."

Double sweatdrop for the whole crew.

"Anyways, what do you mean by that?" Nami asked with an annoyed face. She headed to sit down at the seat near the stering place. Usopp sat beside her in relief with Chopper on his lap. Brook was standing up straight laughing merrily for a reason he and Robin shares. Franky was just sighing at his nakamas' antics.

Sanji glared at the stupid marimo in a seriously annoyed face. He eyed Zoro who sat down at exactly where he was standing. Luffy sat almost right beside him and he was laughing like a naughty little child. _'Damn you shitty captain,'_ Sanji cursed, tick marks visible on his forehead.

"What we mean is this!" Luffy raised up a piece of paper, almost the same size of a bounty poster. When looked closer, it wasn't a bounty poster. Instead, it was an advertising poster.

"W-what is that?" nervous, the sharpshooter knew something bad is about to unfold.

Luffy grinned at his first mate. Happiness and excitement was totally clear on his face. So did Zoro.

Sanji snatched the poster from Luffy's hand and read it out loud;

_"TO ALL FIGHTERS OUT THERE! __WHETHER YOU'RE A MARINE OR A PIRATE OR A REVOLUTIONARY OR A GOVERNMENT OFFICER OR A NORMAL CITIZEN!_

_COME REGISTER YOURSELF HERE AT FOL ISLE AND FIGHT THE BEST FIGHTERS FROM ALL AROUND THE WORLD! STAND A CHANCE TO WIN 500 MILLION BERRY! WIN 10 MILLION BERRY FOR EVERY FIGHT YOU WIN!_

_COME HERE, FIGHTERS!_

_THE WHOLE WORLD AWAITS YOUR FISTS FLYING IN THE AIR!_

_a/n: this program is world-wide broadcasted. only fighting is allowed, but no war is allowed. i think you get what i mean."_

Sanji's cigar fell down to the ground as his eyes shine in excite. Now he understood what the two other monsters were thinking and feeling. It's something really awesome to them three.

But not to the others, minus Robin. And Nami.

"Meow! That's quite a reward~!" shrieked the navigator in excite, with her eyes turning into berry signs. Usopp quickly backed away from the money-crazed woman, dragging along the innocent reindeer with him.

"Yohohoho... That's quite a prize. Only 100 million more than Luffy-san's bounty," the skeleton uttered calmly while standing like a little girl. Franky and Robin nodded beside him.

The trio monsters started challenging each other verbally with Chopper eyeing them with big eyes, disbelieving how calm the three were as if the fights would be like fighting the fishmen armies.

Usopp sighed as he knew where all of this was going.

"So, Nami... Where is this, Fol Isle?" the sniper asked to the daydreaming navigator.

Nami snapped out of her daydreams and hummed at Usopp. "Oh." She took a look at her log pose, with one needle pointing eveywhere. The other two needles were pointing towards the west and the east.

"According to the map Sabo gave us, the needle pointing crazily is the one clue to this isle," she replied. She then took the map from between her rounds and looked at it once more for confirmation.

Everyone awaited patiently for her. "And he said that we shouldn't go there," Usopp sweatdropped, remembering about his captain's brother warnings.

Luffy bounced behind his navigator and was gazing at his brother's map. It was quite nicely drawn but Nami's maps are the best! Not that he really did know the actual difference. He only thought it that way since Nami's handwritings were much more readable compared to Sabo's circlish handwritings.

"Franky, set Sunny heading to 10 o'clock!"

"Aye, sis!"

* * *

He knew his brother so well.

He was already at the Fol Isle two days after he left his brother with his crew. He's just waiting for Luffy's arrival now. Eventhough he warned them to not go here, but Luffy won't just stay still and listen.

Ds are all stubborn.

If they suddenly agree to you and actually follows the plan, then the world is coming to an end.

"He is his father's son," Sabo smiled awkwardly, listing out all the similarities between his leader and his brother.

"Hey Sabo!" called a feminine voice from behind him. The young revolutionary turned his head around to face her. Her facial expression was clearly showing how excited she was for the competition.

"What is it?"

"Dragon-san's joining!"

"Is this the end of the world?"

"What?"

"N-nothing."

* * *

"Why the heck are we here?" annoyance clearly written on his now-young face. He glared at his friend's back as he lead them into the tavern - wearing black cloaks as if they were criminals. But on this land, it's safer to wear cloaks - especially for them two.

It's been decades since they last went here. The last time they were here was truly memorable.

"To fight," his friend replied as if it was the most obvious reason in the whole world. Happiness, yes. His friend was too happy. And excited. About what? About the fighting tournament, duh.

Sighing, the man massaged his forehead. He could've just said no to his friend's offer, but knowing him, he's a trouble magnet and being a D isn't helping. So, with him, troubles won't easily get to that trouble magnet.

"Hey Sengoku," the two men stopped in their steps.

The afro man hummed in response.

"We have many old friends ahead of us," Sengoku looked at where Garp was pointing. Interestingly, it was the late pirate king drinking with his first mate.

"I wonder if _they _would be revived too."

"Who knows."

* * *

"On this island, to those who'd aged more than 17 years old would be reverted back to seventeen years old. So don't freak out if you're suddenly shorter than you are right now. People on this land don't age but will die one day without any symptoms of getting old," Nami smiled at her crew while giving off some talk to them before letting them off. Even Luffy had to stay and listen. And then, she remembered one more thing. "Oh. On this island, don't freak out seeing the dead ones running around cause they're gathered back here due to us being here."

With that, everyone widened their eyes. Robin knew about this so she was only as excited as Nami. Robin knew about this as she remembered a place mentioned by one of the ruins which can bring the dead back to live if their loved ones comes there - in which she shared it with Nami later on. Luffy was as excited as Chopper and Brook. The others, they were just feeling uneasy and unprepared for this.

As for the swordsman, Zoro stared at the ground as guilty haunts him, _again_. His expressions was slightly different than the others.

"So!" the orange-haired woman clapped her hands gaining everyone's attention. Everyone stared at her with different facial expressions, "Let's go!"

Luffy grinned before readjusting his straw hat.

"We go!"

Immediately, the ones with negative feelings cheered up hearing his happy chirping voice.

"Yosh!"

"Um, wait everyone," the skeleton called while looking to his left and right. The whole crew looked at him. "Where's Kyla-san?"

* * *

Ace grinned happily while running away with his two best friends by his side. Ahh... Nothing can beat dine-and-dash with your brothers. But he missed dine-and-dashing with his sworn brothers.

_'Wonder what Luffy's doing right now,'_ the freckled seventeen years old lad thought to himself while smiling widely.

Noticing the change in behaviour of their friend, Marco and Thatch glanced at each other before focusing back on running. Ace lead them into a big mansion where their crew were staying along with their Pops.

"We're back!" Thatch shrieked clearly showing his happy expression.

The three were welcomed by their brothers and sisters who were sitting everywhere - either chatting about stuffs, playing cards, sharing cups of sake or gathering around their seventeen years old Pops who was happily chugging down a huge cup of sake in his hand from the big couch in the mansion.

Ace jumped to Izo's side and squeeshed himself in between that crossdresser and the elder swordsman.

Vista ruffled Ace's hair making it look messier than it already is.

"How was the dine and dash, Ace?" asked one of their female crew mates from behind Haruta. She had a mischievous grin on her face and shared it with their female commander. Ace snickered at Marco and Thatch.

Marco took a seat beside their revived captain who just watched them all interacting with each other. Newgate stayed silent and only laughs when there are jokes flying around. He misses his sons and daughters so much.

"Well, I'm still hungry to be honest," Ace pouted to the ground while leaning to Izo who just laughed at the complain.

Everyone in the mansion laughed at their young commander. "You're always hungry, Ace," Jozu commented, making the raven chuckled while scratching his head sheepishly.

As the laughter went down, the crew started their ruckus as usual.

As they _used to_.

* * *

Luffy walked down the streets passing by the clothing shops. He wanted to search for where the registration is located all by himself. 'Adventure's awaiting!' that's what he thought.

He grinned at every people passing him who smiled at him.

The people there were so welcoming to pirates. And that was why Nami wasn't worried of going there.

However, the more the young captain walked, the more he feels bored. He glared at his feet. He wanted to eat something but Nami didn't gave him any pocket money.

Just as he was about to run down the hill which leads to a huge mansion, a familiar voice came running to him from behind. "Get away! Luffy!" shrieked the skateboarding silver-haired woman.

Luffy blinked at her. "Kyla?" Before he could move away, the two bumped into each other and somehow, Luffy was carrying the girl in his arms bridal-style while controlling the skateboard. The two blinked at each other dumbfoundedly before looking to the front.

Their pupils widened before screaming in terror.

"Put me down!" despite that order, Kyla hugged to her captain tighter while closing her eyes.

"Let me go!" Luffy gritted his teeth before gaining his control on the skateboard.

The two continued on screaming and quarreling before they crashed onto the door of the mansion.

"KYAAAH!" the two Ds screamed in ultimate terror.

Their entrance shocked the occupants of the mansion. They balled their eyes at the two uninvited guests. Especially Ace and another crew member behind Haruta.

x.x

As the two Ds crashed right in front of Whitebeard's feet, two different voices called their names.

"Kyla!" "Luffy!"

The two groaned in pain before pushing each other away and sat up straight to stretch their muscles. The two then took in a deep breath before staring at each other. Which of course, it later turned into a deadly glare.

"You!" "You!" the two snarled at each other.

"I thought you were the king of surfing! Why did you purposely crash into here!"

"What!? You blaming ME!? You're one of the experts in skating yet you bumped into me and had us go all the way down here!"

"Of course I'm blaming YOU!?"

"You're the one who bumped into me!?"

"But you could have controlled the skateboard!"

"I DID!"

"Then how did we crash!?"

Panting, they two left out their quarrel.

"I don't want to know anymore," the young captain sighed before looking around him. He straightened up his posture before blinking in acknowledgement.

What he saw in front of him made him gape his mouth in disbelief. He was expecting to see his beloved deceased brother coming back to life as Nami had told them, ... But this. It's... Truly another thing.

"Ace?" hearing the cracking voice of her captain, Kyla raised an eyebrow in worry and wonder before standing up straight beside her captain. Before she could comfort him in any way she could, she was greeted by a smile from a long-deceased sister.

"Serene?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Again, a newer story. XD Anyways, in case I have no time to write anything for Luffy's birthday, here's plan B! Happy birthday, Luffy! And yes. This story won't be disappointing! But there'll be OCs here and there, just to fill in those mysterious spots, like Luffy's mother, Garp's lover, Zoro's parents,... Well, Zoro's parents aren't Ocs, actually they're Oda's characters. But they're using a dfifferent name and as to why, will be explained further in the story.**

**I really can't wait to write the tournament parts! It's surely gonna be exciting as hell! But, I'm kinda nervous since I'm no great author. Heck! I want a whole year vacation!*tch, don't we all?***

**And! Stories will be updated probably at the end of this month. Which is the mid -year break in my country. Seriously, I wished snow would come here and give us a whole year break! And I can even pretend I'm Elsa or Anna while at it. XD**

**So, see ya all! Sorry again for those who were waiting for an update to Stories! I just can't stop these plot bunnies! And don't worry! I've already started on chapter 4. It's about 1 over 4 finished. *sweatdrops with a sheepish laugh***

**Anyways, reviews? Favs? Follows? Up to you guys! As long as you enjoyed it! *ifnot,imterriblysorry***

**See ya! ;D!**

**PS: Thanks for reading. Unfortunately, I only own the story plot and the OCs. Wait, should it be fortunately? Meh.**


End file.
